


16 Times

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: John is a 16 time world champion and can’t wait to celebrate.





	16 Times

“You got this, I believe in you,” I told John, hands on his shoulders. “You’re gonna put on the best match of your life, you’re gonna tie Ric Flair, and you’re gonna come back here so we can celebrate.”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” John smiled, dimples popping out.

“Not ahead of myself. I just know you’ll win.” I leaned up on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, smiling at him. “Now go get ‘em tiger. I’ll be right here waiting for you when you’re done. Good luck.”

I watched as he walked away, breathing even as he prepared to run out from behind the curtain. This match meant a lot to him, I knew. He was on track to tie Ric Flair’s record, and then break it, something he wanted to do before he retired. If he ever did retire, that is. I knew sometimes the boos he got affected him, but he was more affected by the cheers, the children who made it their wish to meet him. It all meant a lot to him, and he did it all for them.

John shot me one last look over his shoulder, soft smile on his face before his music hit, the trumpets letting him know it was time. And then he was gone. My attention turned immediately to the monitor in front of me, eyes focused on John’s movements.

========================

When John hit two AA’s in a row, I knew it was over. I was screaming, jumping up and down in front of the monitor as he pinned AJ for the three count. The crowd went insane as John soaked it all in, letting the moment wash over him before heading to the back; to me.

“I told you you’d do it!” I squealed, launching myself into his arms when he made it through the curtain. “I told you!”

The giant smile on his face told me he was happy about the way things went, about how great that match was. “You said something about a celebration earlier?” he asked, eyes shining with happiness and mirth.

“Alright, alright. Go do whatever champ things you need to. I’ll be waiting for you in your locker room. I love you,” I told him, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips before walking off, leaving him to his responsibilities.

=======================

“The Champ is here!” John yelled upon entering his locker room.

I rolled my eyes, laughing. “I can see that. You ready to go back to the hotel?”

“We can celebrate here,” he replied, dropping the belt on the table by the door. In five strides, he was in front of me, wrapping me in his arms while he pressed kisses along my neck.

“John, people are here,” I giggled, hands resting on his shoulders.

He nuzzled his face further in my neck, hands gripping my hips tight, pulling me closer into him. “They’re too preoccupied with the rumble.” He nipped at the skin at the base of my neck, chuckling as I gasped, arching into him.

“John,” I moaned, dropping my head back to bare more of my neck to him. “Please.”

He finally pulled away from my neck, where I was sure there would be marks the next day, to unzip my dress, watching it pool at my feet. And then I was in his arms as he carried me to the couch in the room, laying me flat across it. “I won the world title 16 times,” he mused, his fingers hooking in my underwear to pull them down my legs. “I wonder what else I can do 16 times.” 

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant when his tongue flicked against my clit. “Oh my god,” I cried, hands running through his cropped hair. My hips rolled against his face as his tongue kept up his assault on my clit. When he closed his mouth around me, sucking hard, I came with a shout of his name, hips arched up into his touch.

“Keep count for me,” he said with a smile, sliding two fingers into me with ease. I whimpered as he moved his fingers, crooking them inside of me, his tongue once again making contact with my clit.

John wasn’t taking any time, his movements quick, fingers curling just right inside of me. He was too experienced in this, knew just how to get me off quickly, and he was employing every piece of information he had stored. When his teeth grazed my clit, I cried out, coming around him for the second time. I expected him to pull away, let me catch my breath, but he didn’t. Instead, he doubled his efforts, movements even quicker than before. My body short circuited and I came again, fingers digging hard into his shoulders as my back arched into him.

When John removed his mouth from my clit, I let out a sob of relief, gasping at the reprieve. He smirked at me, fingers wiggling inside of me. “Fuck, John,” I whined, hips jerking.

“That was three,” he mused aloud, thumb moving up to rub tight circles on my clit. His mouth traveled up my torso, sucking on one nipple while his fingers sped up. A tear fell from the corner of my eye as I came again, my body buzzing on an insanely high frequency.

“John, please,” I begged, face and neck flushed as my lashes fluttered.

He finally stood up, giving me a moment to catch my breath as he stepped out of his shorts, tossing them and his underwear across the room. His cock stood up hard against his stomach and, despite how spent I was, I felt myself react as he climbed back onto the couch, throwing my legs over his shoulders.

“Think you can come again?” he asked, that sly smile still on his face as the head of his cock brushed my swollen clit.

“Oh, fuck,” I gasped, arching my hips into him.

John hissed as he slid into me, hips resting against mine when he was all the way inside. His movements started out torturously slow, the head of his cock barely brushing against my g-spot on every thrust. And while I appreciated the slow pace as a reprieve from earlier, all I wanted was for him to speed up a little. I tried getting him to do just that, my hips moving faster than his. He finally caught on, hands gripping onto my hips tight enough that I knew he would leave bruises in his wake as his thrusts finally sped up.

Before I could say anything or make a noise, John’s lips crashed into mine, hips speeding up even faster. I rolled my hips against his, feeling the tightening in my abdomen build and build, the pressure finally bubbling over when one particularly rough thrust drove him deeper than before. My cries were muffled by his kiss as he sped up even more, one hand falling to my clit.

“One more time, baby,” he coaxed, finally breaking the kiss.

It wasn’t long before I was coming for the sixth time, my body falling limp afterwards. John followed right behind me, hips stuttering against mine before he collapsed next to me, holding me close. He pressed a kiss to my forehead as my chest heaved, finally able to recover from his celebration.

“There’s no way you get to try to make me come ten more times,” I breathed, thoroughly exhausted.

“You tired?” he chuckled, hands running through my hair.

“Exhausted,” I corrected, snuggling into his chest.

John glanced at the clock over the door, cursing under his breath. “We gotta go. The Rumble is over.”

“You can carry my limp body through the halls,” I grumbled. “There’s no way I’m walking anywhere.”

========================

That’s where I found myself less than ten minutes later. John had me draped in his arms as he walked through the halls to the parking lot, pushing past all the last minute stragglers from the arena.

“I’m proud of you,” I mumbled as he placed me in the passenger side seat. “16 times.”

“16 times,” John agreed, placing one last kiss to my forehead as my eyes drifted closed.


End file.
